La adivina
by Muselina Black
Summary: De visita en el barrio mágico de Santiago, Elisa Correa tiene el encuentro más extraño de sus siete años de vida. Este fic participa en el reto: "Lugares Mágicos" del Foro de la Expansiones.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece y me he inspirado en la Magia Hispanii de Sorg-esp para diversos aspectos del mundo mágico chileno._

_Este fic participa en el reto: "Lugares Mágicos" del Foro de la Expansiones._

_Una pequeña historia sobre Elisa Correa de visita en el barrio mágico cuando pequeña, espero que les guste._

**La adivina**

_**Barrio mágico de Santiago, febrero de 1999**_

Aún le faltaba comprar los ingredientes del kit básico de pociones, y quería echarle un ojo a las escamas de dragón que tuvieran en la tienda. Eran muy útiles a la hora de hacer pociones. Carola miró a su alrededor, esperando localizar a Elisa, su hija menor. Normalmente, cuando iba a la capital, no se llevaba a ninguna de las niñas, porque aún eran pequeñas y se podían perder. Pero ese día había sido inevitable llevar a Elisa. Después de todo, en marzo iba a comenzar su educación mágica y necesitaba comprar una varita. Por desgracia, éstas no podían comprarse a distancia.

Al menos ese trámite había sido rápido, y Elisa era ya la propietaria de una varita de escasa potencia y apropiada para su tamaño. De madera de raulí, muy rígida y útil para duelos. Al menos Carola esperaba que eso último no fuera necesario. Aunque la niña estaba my entusiasmada por su nueva posesión, su madre había insistido en dejarla en su estuche y meterla en la cartera.

—¡Carola! ¡Tanto tiempo! —una mujer se acercó a ellas, llevando una bolsa con el logotipo de la librería Minerva. Se trataba de Alicia Ulloa, una compañera de sus años escolares.

—Hola, Alicia. Esta es Elisa, la menor de las mías.

Elisa saludó a la mujer con un gesto de la mano. Odiaba que le hicieran besar de desconocidos en la mejilla y Carola ya había aprendido que era mejor dejarla hacer que tratar de obligarla.

—¿Estás comprando materiales para la Academia, no? —preguntó Alicia—. Los libros de texto este año están carísimos. Y como han cambiado el de Encantamientos y el de Herboogía, tuve que comprarlos de nuevo. Normalmente mis niños heredan de sus primos, pero con esto.

Carola asintió. Los materiales escolares eran cada día más caros. Al menos sólo tenía tres, porque no quería imaginarse lo que sería tener cinco o más, como algunas de sus amigas.

—¿Sigues en el sur, verdad?

—Sí. Vine con la Eli sólo por el día. Pasa a primero y le tocaba comprar su primera varita.

—Debe estar emocionada.

—Claro que sí.

En ese momento, Carola se dio media vuelta para mirar a su hija, que estaba demasiado callada para su gusto. Normalmente la chiquilla era un torbellino de energía.

Y ahora, no estaba ahí.

—¡Elisa! —gritó mientras salía corriendo.

-o-

Era primera vez que Elisa iba al barrio mágico sola con su mamá. Por lo general, cuando iban las tres con ella, también las acompañaba la abuela, que se encargaba de mantener un ojo sobre ellas. Mientras su mamá conversaba con su amiga —tenía muchas amigas y siempre se encontraba con alguna—, Elisa echó una mirada a su alrededor. Las tiendas eran tan divertidas, llenas de cosas que ella se moría por usar.

Como la tienda de Quidditch que estaba al frente del café. A veces, cuando sus hermanas estaban todavía en el colegio, Elisa sacaba la escoba de su hermana Victoria y trataba de volar. No muy alto, pero así iba aprendiendo. Cuando tuviera clases de vuelo sería una de las mejores de su curso.

Quizás incluso podría estar en el equipo de la academia. Victoria estaba en el equipo de básica de la suya y se notaba que lo pasaba genial. Elisa se moría de ganas de jugar un partido. ¿Qué mejor que escuchar a toda su familia celebrando sus goles, uno tras otro?

En la vitrina de la tienda estaba una escoba último modelo. Una Saeta de Fuego 4000, que según su tío Salvador era rapidísima y muy ligera de usar. Su hermana usaba un modelo más viejo, que habían heredado de su primo Pablo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Quiero una escoba! —gritaba un chico pelirrojo al otro lado de la calle. No podía ser mucho mayor que ella, y se estaba comportando como una guagua(1). La niña esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad. Al menos ella era capaz de actuar como uno de los grandes.

—Ahora no, Esteban. Tenemos que ir a la casa Urrutia, necesitamos tu varita primero. Después veo si te compro una escoba.

En la tienda del lado había un tumulto de chicas poco mayores que ella. Todas estaban gritando y chillando, claramente fascinadas por lo que fuera que hubiera ahí. Elisa se acercó y vio que estaban todas alrededor de una jaula, donde bolas peludas de muchos colores. Puffskeins, como el que tenía su amiga Carmela.

La tienda de mascotas estaba llena de animales, de todo tipo. Su mamá nunca quería entrar, porque era alérgica a los animales. Pero seguro que seguía hablando con su amiga. No la iba a echar de menos por un buen rato.

—¡Mira qué bonitos! —dijo una chica apuntando a un acuario en el que nadaban pececitos que cambiaban de color.

Eran preciosos, pero muy aburridos. Elisa hubiera preferido mucho más un kneazle o crup, como esos que meneaban la cola en las jaulas de la tienda. Aunque esos seguro que le daban alergia a su madre.

Se dirigió a la salida. Quería ver algo más antes de que mamá le dijera que tenían que irse. Aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Todo era tan sorpresivo y nuevo. Como la heladería que tenía más sabores de lo que ella conocía y la tienda donde podían comprar útiles de escritura.

—Hola, pequeña —dijo una voz susurrante a sus espaldas. Elisa se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con una mujer muy vieja y vestida de forma muy extraña. Estaba en un pequeño callejón junto a la tienda de mascotas. La niña dio un paso hacia atrás, recordando lo que su mamá siempre le decía acerca de los extraños—. ¿Cómo estás, Elisa Correa?

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Yo lo sé todo; pasado, futuro, y presente —replicó la mujer, al tiempo que hacía un extraño movimiento de la mano delante de ella. Una pequeña nube apareció en el aire, girando alrededor de sí misma. A Elisa le pareció como si todos a su alrededor hubieran desaparecido y sólo quedaran ella y la anciana en el barrio mágico.

Aunque sabía que hablar con extraños era peligroso, la niña no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante. En la nube se estaban empezando a formar imágenes, aunque ella no podía reconocer a nadie de su vida en ellas. Eran todos mayores, casi de la edad de su mamá.

Y parecían asustados por algo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tu futuro —dijo la mujer—. Veo que estás destinada a grandes aventuras, a grandes peligros. Veo grandes cosas en tu futuro, si logras superar los obstáculos. Tienes mucho poder en ti, pero tienes que aprender a controlarlo. Tu carácter no te hará ningún favor en el futuro.

Las imágenes en la nube seguían pasando. Algunas mostraban momentos felices; otras, momentos tristes. Pero la mujer hizo un nuevo movimiento con la mano y disolvió la nube.

—¿Por qué me mostró eso? —preguntó Elisa con un hilo de voz. Aunque un rato antes se había sentido grande como para pasear por el barrio mágico sin adultos, de pronto volvía a sentirse como una niña pequeña. Quería a su mamá, pero no se atrevía a gritar por miedo a lo que esa anciana pudiera hacerle.

—Porque lo necesitarás, tarde o temprano.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es lo que tienes que esperar. Y estar preparada para eso.

—¿Quién es usted?

La anciana sonrió, mostrando que le faltaban varios dientes. De hecho, toda ella tenía el aspecto típico de una bruja de cuento de hadas. Pero Elisa ya no le tenía miedo. Algo en la extraña mujer le inspiraba confianza, aunque no sabía bien qué.

—Una amiga, querida. Espero que no me olvides.

Antes de que Elisa pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con eso, la mujer desapareció. Elisa se quedó helada en el suelo. Un momento antes, la anciana había estado frente a ella. Pero ahora sólo veía el muro de ladrillo de la tienda del lado.

Volvió a la calle principal sin saber qué había pasado.

—¡Elisa! ¡Por fin te encuentro! —escuchó exclamar a su madre, poco antes de sentir como sus brazos la estrujaban como si quisieran quitarle todo el aire de los pulmones—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! Te dije que no te alejaras de mí —dijo Carola rápidamente.

—Estoy bien, mamá. No pasó nada. Sólo fui a ver unas escobas… —masculló Elisa, mientras intentaba librarse del abrazo materno.

—¿Pasó algo más?

Elisa siempre había pensado que su madre tenía un sexto sentido para detectar las cosas que les pasaban a sus hermanas y a ella. Asintió con la cabeza y pudo ver que su madre ponía un gesto preocupado.

—No sé… Había una señora y me mostro una nube con… fotos que se movían…

Su madre frunció el ceño, evidentemente preocupada por lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su hija. Elisa sintió que el escaso valor que la había mantenido de pie durante los breves momentos de su encuentro con la anciana la abandonaba. Los ojos se le humedecieron y su madre volvió a abrazarla.

—Vamos, te compraré un helado y me explicarás qué pasó.

Elisa asintió, aunque le parecía que su madre estaría tan perdida como ella frente al misterio de la mujer.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Bebé, en buen chileno.

* * *

_El barrio mágico de Santiago de Chile se encuentra cerca del edificio de la Bolsa (el de la foto) en el centro de la ciudad. Para los muggles la entrada aparenta ser un callejón sin salida. Fue fundado alrededor del 1600, alrededor de la primera schola mágica de Chile (que ahora se conoce como la Academia central). La casa Urrutia (que son parientes lejanos de Elisa) también es de esos años, como la librería Minerva._

_Supongo que sobra decir que la anciana con la que se encontró Elisa no es el único personaje rarillo que anda por ahí._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia y gracias por leer!_

_Muselina_


End file.
